<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Perdendosi by WeaponFrayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792725">[Podfic] Perdendosi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponFrayer/pseuds/WeaponFrayer'>WeaponFrayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponFrayer/pseuds/WeaponFrayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Or: Three people Sayaka loved and one she never managed to”</p><p>A reading of the fanfic “Perdendosi”, originally by Ember_Keelty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamijou Kyousuke/Miki Sayaka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka/Tomoe Mami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Perdendosi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts">Ember_Keelty</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/589249">Perdendosi</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/pseuds/Ember_Keelty">Ember_Keelty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quarantine’s been fun, so I’ve had some spare time on my hands. I know that a podfic already exists of this, but I decided to take a crack at it.</p><p>I had some ideas with adding percussive effects with my viola in the reading, but ultimately, the logistics didn’t pan out.</p><p>For additional listening, in the same vein as my current fic Chaconne, I have divided the fic into sections for release. The section titles below are tempo and expression markings from the 1st movement of William Walton’s Violin Concerto. I may reuse this in Chaconne, but at the moment, I think that it’s especially fitting here. The piece is beautiful, especially towards the end.</p><p>Thank you to Ember_Keelty for granting permission to make a podfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Listen:</strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/S03BesDakdE">Part I (Andante tranquillo)</a> | <a href="https://youtu.be/NAR3WqGc3oM">Part II (A tempo con moto)</a> | Part III (Vivace subito) | Part IV (Più lento chè prima)</p><p><strong>Title: </strong>Perdendosi</p><p><strong>Author: </strong>Ember_Keelty</p><p><strong>Reader: </strong>WeaponFrayer [Nikolai Levnekov]</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> ???, ~under 20 minutes [Part I (3:44) | Part II (5:05) | Part III (TBR) | Part IV (TBR)]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last two parts should be released over the next two weeks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>